Input devices for conventional game consoles may typically include keyboards, mice, wired controllers, and so forth. However, prolonged use of the above input devices for computer gaming may cause adverse impact on health because users tend to sit and use fingers to control the input devices.
To address the above drawbacks existing in traditional computer gaming, as well as to further enhance the user experience, motion gaming systems, or motion-controlled gaming systems, have been well developed. Motion gaming systems allow users to use active body movements to manipulate the game. Thus, compared with the traditional game consoles, motion gaming systems are not merely finger-controlled, thereby not only the user can achieve abundant physical exercises, but the entertainment level can be largely elevated.
Though the input devices for motion gaming systems are increasingly enriching, such as game controllers, cameras, mobile phones, mice, and dedicated gaming devices, they cannot capture the user's subtle movements as inputs for the motion gaming system, leading to an unsatisfactory realism degree. In addition, holding an input device in the hand may affect the user's movements and thus degrade the experience.